Oppotoowa’s Roost
There are continuing legends of dwarven outposts and forts in the Gold Mountains still staffed by dwarves. One of the more commonly believed is referred to as Oppotoowa’s Roost. It is said to be built at the top of a tall mountain with few other peaks blocking its view. The fortress allows for viewing out of every side of the mountain through the use of massive telescopes. Some picture the fort at the tip of the mountain while others show it lower, but with tunnels leading to viewing balconies. From these ports, the dwarves watch and chronicle the movements of the orcs. Many say that the watchers have the list of the most important secret spots, and this watch base allows them to make certain that no orcs discover the most important things left behind by the dwarves. A more recent addition to the legend is that the staff manning this base has always worshipped Oppotoowa, dwarven god of soldiers. As the Rocchairian government has withdrawn all official support of the gods, the staff of the Roost have cut ties with their brethren. Now, there would be no way to prove the existence of the base because they have no ties to the current government or any outside source for that matter. Extensive texts have been written about the base, but legend says that any maps to the Roost are destroyed by secret agents of the dwarves. These books say that there is a magical pump inside the fort that brings fresh water to them at all times, enough to wash laundry and do other menial tasks without any worries. They have extensive rookeries and eat eggs and poultry as a mainstay, but also have mushrooms and other vegetables that they learned to grow underground from the Dolindor. Plus they frequently are able to trap mountain goats and take advantage of other mountain resources. The fort is built so well, that any trespassers can be eliminated by traps that appear to be normal natural disasters, rock slides, mud slides, etc. One rumor states that a tribe of “black orcs” lives on the mountain and inadvertently guards the fort. This would imply that the fort is southwest of the Wembic Capital because there are no known tribes of black orcs in any other direction. If this were true, it could help explain why they have never been found. That area allows easier escapes into the Boundless Jungle (instead of across the Goblin Hills), as well as less explored territories. Does it exist? If so, they must be getting fresh recruits somehow. It does not seem reasonable to have an inbred village of dwarves that could survive for so long. One last big problem and question about the validity of this legend: Should they detect orcs moving towards something important - What do they do then? They no longer have the ability to call on the Rocchairian Nation, nor could Rock Cove do anything major without attracting the attention and inevitable destruction by the Wembic Empire. Category:Legends Category:Dwarves Category:Orcs